Imiona
Na samym początku gry Undertale, Gracz ma opcje nazwania człowieka, który spadł do ruin. W normalnej sytuacji, gra pyta „Czy to imię jest poprawne?” po zatwierdzeniu wpisanego imienia. Jednakże, niektóre imiona mogą wywołać unikalną odpowiedź (przeważnie są to imiona głównych bohaterów historii), jednocześnie blokując możliwość wyboru owego imienia. Niektóre z imion nie wywołają żadnej wiadomości, ale mogą mieć wpływ na wydarzenia w grze. Imiona mają limit sześciu symboli - można go obejść w specjalny sposób zaprezentowany na dole artykułu. Wydawać się może, że gracz nadaję imię głównemu bohaterowi, jednak to błędne podejście. Imię nadaje się pierwszemu człowiekowi, który upadł do Podziemi. Warto zauważyć, że żadna postać z wyjątkiem Flowey'ego/Asriela i Asgore'a nie zna imienia głównego bohatera. Dopiero zakończenie w Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżce pozwala odkryć ów imię - Frisk. Imię pierwszego człowieka też okryte jest tajemnicą o której świadomi są wyżej wymienieni i Toriel. W pewnym momencie gry można znaleźć trumnę dla pierwszego człowieka, która okazuje się nie być podpisana. Imiona (z wyjątkiem „Frisk”) nie mogą być zmienione bez Prawdziwego Resetu bądź zakończenia Ludobójczej Ścieżki. Przy zwykłym zrestartowaniu, wyświetli się wiadomość „Imię zostało już wybrane”, uniemożliwiając graczowi zmianę. Istnieje też nieoficjalna opcja zmienienia Imienia przy zmienianiu w plikach zapisu (file0 i undertale.ini) zmiennej która nosi nazwę tą samą co twoja postać na to nowę, bądź przy usuwaniu zapisu (spowoduję to że wszystkie informacje o twojej grze (aktualne miejsce, poprzednie ścieżki, itd.) nie będzie istnieć). „Frisk” stanowi wyjątek od reguły - zmiana imienia na inne jest wymagana by opuścić Hard Mode. Zabronione imiona (brak rozróżnienia na wielkie i małe litery) * Alphys - "N-nie rób tego." * Asgore - "Nie wolno ci." * Asriel - "..." * Flowey - "Ja już WYBRAŁEM to imię." * Sans - "nope." * Toriel - "Sądzę, że powinieneś wybrać inne imię, moje dziecko." * Undyne - "Zdobądź WŁASNE imię!" * Gaster - razu przeładowuje grę w sekwencję startową po błyśnięciu komunikatem potwierdzającym. Imiona z nietypowymi odpowiedziami * Frisk - "Ostrzeżenie: To imię zamieni twoje życie w piekło. Potwierdzić mimo wszystko?" tym momencie aktywuje się [[Hard Mode].] * Murder/Mercy (Morderstwo/''Litość'') - "To trochę mało stosowne, prawda...?" * Catty - "Bratty! Bratty! To MOJE imię!" * Bratty - "W sensie, OK, chyba." * Temmie - "hOI!" * Aaron - "Czy to imię jest poprawne? ;)" * Woshua - "Czyste imię." * Chara - "Prawdziwe imię." * AAAAAA - "Nie bardzo kreatywnie...?" * Metta/Mett/MTT - "OOOOH!!! PROMUJESZ MOJĄ MARKĘ?" * Jerry - "Jerry." * [[Papyrus|'Papyru']] - "ZEZWOLĘ NA TO!!!!" (Papyrus nie jest możliwe do wpisania ze względu na limit znaków.) * Alphy - "Uh.... OK?" * Napsta/Blooky - "............ (Nie jest w stanie cię powstrzymać.)" * BPants - "Ty naprawdę idziesz po najniższej linii oporu." * Gerson - "Wah ha ha! Czemu nie?" * Shyren - "...?" Zmiana imienia w plikach gry Zazwyczaj imienia nie da się zmienić - jedynie poprzez dokonanie True Resetu lub zaprzedanie duszy Charze. Jednakże, istnieje jeszcze jeden sposób. W trakcie rozgrywki imię może zostać zmienione przez modyfikowanie plików gry. Aby to zrobić, postępuj zgodnie ze wskazówkami: # Otwórz folder z plikami zapisu Undertale, wpisując w pasek eksploratora C:\Users\Nazwa użytkownika\AppData\Local\UNDERTALE na Windowsie, lub ~/Library/Application Support/com.tobyfox.undertale/ na Macu. # Otwórz plik o nazwie file0 wybranym edytorem tekstu. # Poprzednio wybrane imię znajduje się w pierwszej linijce. Zastąp je nowym. Może być dłuższe niż sześć liter. Ponadto, mogą zostać użyte cyfry i inne symbole. thumb Imię jest też przechowywane w pliku undertale.ini, ale zmiana w pliku file0 nadpisze dane z undertale.ini. Nie działa to w drugą stronę. Jeżeli gra wyczuje, że imię zostało zedytowane (przykładowo, jeżeli zawiera więcej niż sześć znaków) tekst "Easy to change, huh?" pojawi się w stats menu. Co dziwne, nie pojawia się przy zmianie imienia na jedno z zabronionych. Ciekawostki * Wszystkich zakazanych imion można użyć w Undertale Demo. * W przeciwieństwie do popularnej opinii, nazwanie Upadłego Dziecka "Quote" nie powoduje ukazania się żadnych specjalnych odpowiedzi, wydarzeń ani tym podobnych.Look what happens if you put 'Quote' as your name! - Reddit Przypisy de:Namen en:Names es:Selección de nombre fr:Noms ja:名前のイースターエッグ一覧 ru:Имена zh:名字 Kategoria:Elementy gry